


Dog Day Afternoon

by AmazonX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, JARVIS to the rescue, peeing on the carpet, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy comes home to...new things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head after seeing this drawing http://archidisiac.tumblr.com/post/50622080821/linework-by-me-color-by-evon and I totally thought that was Darcy playing with Steve's puppies. And this happened. It's unbeta'ed, but I'm pretty sure it's OK.

“Steven Grant Rogers, what the actual fuck?” Darcy shouted, dropping her traveling bag on the carpet, setting off a round of yipping from the puppies all playing around his legs. One meandered over to where Darcy stood and yipped up at her, then peed on the carpet.

“Oh, this is lovely!”

“Oh, shucks, Darcy, I’ll clean that up. They’re not really…trained so well…” 

Darcy had just come home from a very tiring week of meetings in Washington, DC, defending the plans for allowing another team of heroes to operate out of the west coast, also coordinated through SHIELD. She was not prepared to find her fiancé on the carpet playing with puppies.

“Where did they come from?” she asked, sitting on the sofa and rubbing her temples. 

“Well, um…there were some boys who were trying to sell them…”

“Oh, how much did you give them, Steve?” she asked. While they didn’t hurt for money, when it came to children, Steve tended to be overgenerous.

“Oh, I went to speak to their mother. They were three brothers. They were adorable. They found the puppies, Darcy, really, I spoke their Mom and she was saying the family could keep the mother, but they couldn’t afford to keep the puppies. So, I asked if they were old enough to be away from their mother, and she thought so. And…now…”

“How much did you give them, Steven?” she asked, in a stronger tone.

“Um…there’s a set of scholarships in the boys’ names to mature when each are ready to go to college…” he said. “It’s through the Maria Stark Foundation. They have to work at their local children’s club each week to give like…vocational credits, but yeah…”

The puppy at Darcy’s feet yipped at her again and she reached down to pick up the chubby ball of fluff.

“What kind are they?” she asked, tickling its belly.

“Um…they’re just mutts.”

“Well, they have to go to the vet. And then we need to find out how to train them. We have to put them in a place where they can go on pads…JARVIS, are you getting all this?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Lewis, and I will alert one of the agents at SHIELD’s kennel to visit and give assistance.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” she said. The puppy in her lap curled up and began to snore.

“So…any names in mind?”

Steve smiled and scooped the other three puppies into his lap to hug them.

“Thank you, Darcy. I love you.”

“The first one that poops on the carpet, you’re cleaning it!”


End file.
